


【授權翻譯】每週探視 The Weekly Visit

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Forced Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 是時候了，赫敏要去進行她每週一周例行到她的丈夫西弗勒斯·斯內普的探視了。短故事。AU。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】每週探視 The Weekly Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weekly Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062933) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

赫敏準備好她每週一次到斯內普住處的探視了，她面無表情。拜婚姻法所賜她不得不嫁給他，即便……呃，他們現在已經完婚了。

她現在還是住在格蘭芬多塔，其他格蘭芬多也同意了。赫敏不太受歡迎，但這不正是她真正屬於的地方嗎？不是到樓下和斯內普教授一起。即使她說斯內普很貼心，每次她回去的時候都有一杯茶在等著她。

在地窖裡，斯內普打開門時一臉冰冷。只有在他施了保護咒的睡房裡，他們才能放鬆並相愛[1]。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]love  
> 題目被我翻得有種探監的既視感（捂臉）  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
